


A Flattering Offer

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For an anonymous Tumblr request asking for Barollivia - this isn't quite what you asked for, whoever you are, but I did my best...





	A Flattering Offer

“Why didn’t you tell me you slept with Amanda?”

Barba smoothed the front of his blazer as he dropped into a chair. “So I guess this isn’t work-related.” He raised his eyebrows at Benson’s silence. “I didn’t think it was relevant.”

“You know she and I have been seeing each other.”

“I didn’t tell her I slept with you, either. Which, to be _fair_ seems like more of a transgression since I slept with you first.” He grinned in response to the dirty look she threw him. “Care to tell me why we’re upset about this?”

“I’m not upset,” she said, sinking into the chair behind her desk. She sighed and took off her glasses, dropping them onto the wood. “Obviously I don’t expect you to…you know.” She waved a hand toward him.

“Kiss and tell?” he suggested.

“Be indiscreet,” she answered. She seemed about to say more, but after a moment she settled back in her seat and stared at him. The speculative look in her eyes had his interest piqued, and he tipped his head.

“She clearly told you,” he said slowly, gauging the situation and fishing for more information.

“Hm,” she agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. The posture would seem defensive if not for the small smile playing on her lips. “_Actually_, we were talking about the possibility of bringing someone else into the relationship. Not permanently, you know. Just for a night.”

“_Ménage à trois_,” he said as pretentiously as he could, and a laugh bubbled out of him when she huffed in exasperation. “Okay.” He held up a hand in appeasement. “So I assume you were discussing options.”

“We were. We agreed we might be more comfortable with someone familiar, at least the first time.” She paused.

He smirked. “Who mentioned my name first?”

“Don’t pop your suspenders, Counsellor,” she said, and he laughed again. “It’s not as flattering as you think.”

“Oh? I shouldn’t feel _flattered_?” he asked, adding drawl to the last word.

“Alright.” She put her palms on her desk and pushed to her feet. “Maybe I’ll give you a little while to think about this, or…mature,” she said, giving him a pointed look as she rounded the desk.

He chuckled as he stood, but he put a hand on her arm as she approached. “Okay, I’m sorry,” he said. “You just caught me by surprise is all. Tell me, I want to know.”

“If you’re really interested in talking about this we should discuss it when the three of us are all together. I just didn’t want you to be blindsided.”

“Oh, come on, you have to tell me,” he said, pursing his lips in a pout. “I promise not to be offended. What made me a viable candidate over, say, Carisi?”

“Viable candidate?” she repeated. “We’re not asking for a sperm sample, Barba.” At his impish grin, she relented. “Well, I guess in a way we are,” she muttered, and he laughed. He rubbed lightly at her arm in encouragement, so she stepped closer and reached up to straighten his tie. “The thing is, Amanda has this…_fantasy_,” she said, tugging gently at the paisley-patterned knot.

She saw his nostrils flare, his pupils dilate, and she smiled. “I’m listening,” he said in a low rumble.

Benson leaned closer, pressing against him. “Well, see,” she murmured, her breath tickling the cup of his ear, “she’s always wanted to have a guy fuck her while he gets fucked—well, in this case _pegged_—at the same time.”

Barba let out a puff of breath through pursed lips and adjusted his stance; she didn’t have to look down to know his trousers had suddenly grown a little snug.

“Now, I had an idea you might be…interested in something like that.” She patted his newly-adjusted tie.

“Did you.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong.”

“I will,” he said, eyeing her sideways.

“She says she practically had to pry your head from between her legs to get to the fuckin’,” she murmured. “Her words.”

Barba cleared his throat, well aware that she could see the flush creeping out of his collar but unworried she would misinterpret it as embarrassment. “My mouth has been known to get me in trouble,” he said.

“And out of it,” she returned. “And to be clear, this wasn’t a complaint. She was very impressed with your skills. She just thought it might be fun to spend a little more time with…the other tool in your belt.” She glanced down, then back up at his face as he grinned. “What do you say, Counsellor? Wanna get together to discuss the idea?”

“Name the time and place.” He turned his head toward her, glancing down at her lips. “Oh, and Liv?” His eyes slid up to hers. “I am flattered.”

* * *

In truth he was more than flattered; Benson and Rollins were painfully beautiful, they were strong and intelligent and they didn’t need him. The fact that they’d invited him into the bedroom with them meant a lot, and he couldn’t help but think that if things were different he might find himself falling in love with the both of them.

Benson was pressed up close behind him. She was wearing a silk nighty, but he could feel her hardened nipples against his back through the thin, warm silk. He could also feel the length of the silicon strap-on between his thighs, although it was so far only there as a reminder of what was to come.

Her fingers were diligently preparing him for the dildo, massaging his opening and spreading a more-than-generous helping of lube. He shivered when she whispered near his ear: “You’re tight, Barba. Need some help loosening up?”

“Okay,” he gasped, reaching toward Rollins’s head with a touch of desperation, “Rollins, wait.”

She drew back, releasing his erection with one last, deliberate slurp, and sat back on her haunches.

“Jesus,” he said, and he had to laugh at the tremor in his own voice. “I almost forgot how good you are at that.” Benson’s fingers had moved away from his hole but her hand was resting on his ass cheek. He rolled his shoulders and drew a breath to get himself under control. “Almost ruined the whole plan, there,” he said with another laugh. “And sorry—_Amanda_,” he added, giving her a pointed look.

She smiled, wrinkling her nose in that way he found dangerously endearing. “You can call me Rollins, Counsellor,” she said, adding a wink for good measure.

He held down a hand and she took it without hesitation, letting him help her to her feet. She immediately pushed up against him; unlike Benson, Rollins wasn’t wearing anything, and he met her kiss eagerly, groaning against her mouth when she reached between their bodies to give his erection a teasing stroke.

He slipped his hand between her legs and she pressed herself into his fingers, moaning into his mouth. She was slick, wet, and Barba throbbed in anticipation. Benson’s fingers ventured back into his ass, spreading the lube and opening him up, making sure he was ready.

Barba broke away from Rollins’s mouth and dipped his head to find a nipple with his tongue. He knew she’d been self-conscious at first; she and Barba hadn’t been together since before Jesse’s birth, and she’d warned him that her body had changed. He’d assured her she was as breathtakingly gorgeous as she’d always been, but he’d been doing his best to prove the sincerity of his words. He couldn’t stand the thought of her—of either of these women—having the briefest moment of insecurity, and he wished he could track down and punish every asshole who’d made them feel anything less than perfect.

Her breast filled his mouth and he groaned in appreciation, rubbing circles over her clit as she arched against him. Behind him, Benson slipped two fingers into his ass and he tightened around her, gasping as his cock twitched against Rollins’s hip.

He wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he’d like; he’d already come close to spilling himself in Rollins’s mouth. He thought it was only fair to warn them: “I’m not sure my stamina’s going to be up to par,” he murmured. He moved to Rollins’s other breast, teasing her nipple with hard flicks of his tongue.

“Excited, huh?” Benson teased, reaching around him to fondle his erection for a moment. She ran her thumb over his dripping tip, laughing softly as he shuddered. He knew she was looking at Rollins when she said, “See? Told you he’d be interested.”

“Interested is an understatement,” he said. He lifted his head and gave Rollins a quick kiss before turning his head to meet Benson’s eyes over his shoulder. She leaned into him, catching his lips in an awkward kiss. She gave his lower lip a nip before pulling back. “It’s all a little…much,” he said.

“Too much?” Benson asked.

“Only for my self-control,” he laughed.

“Ah, well,” she answered, “don’t worry, Barba. If you finish early you can watch. We’ll work on stamina next time,” she added, and his breath caught at the casual suggestion that this wasn’t a one-time proposition. Benson read his expression and smiled, giving him another kiss before drawing back and flattening a hand between his shoulders. “You ready?”

“Yes,” he breathed, shivering again in anticipation of what was to come. He looked at Rollins, giving her clit a few more slow strokes. “You ready?”

She stepped away and backed toward the bed, grabbing his hand to pull him after her. He followed without resistance, grinning when she flopped back onto the bed.

“That’s a yes,” Benson whispered in his ear, giving him a not-quite-gentle shove toward the bed. He dropped down over Rollins, catching himself on his hands and nuzzling beneath her ear. He nudged her legs apart with a knee and fumbled blindly for the condom he knew was somewhere nearby. His fingers found the small packet, but Rollins pulled it from his hand and ripped it open, reaching down to roll it onto his leaking erection.

He slipped two fingers into her, making sure she was wet enough. She was, but he asked anyway: “You want any lube?”

“No,” she said, pulling his cock into place. “Fuck me, Barba.”

Barba groaned and slanted his mouth over hers in a sloppy kiss, giving his hips a quick flex. He entered her in a single, easy motion and then paused. She dug her fingers into the cheeks of his ass, trying to spur him on, but he looked over his shoulder.

Benson knelt on the bed between their legs and ran a hand up his back. She was stroking the dildo with her other fist, making sure it was slick and ready. “You go ahead,” she told him with a small smile. “I want to watch for a minute.”

He immediately moved his hips, turning his attention back to Rollins and catching her moans with another kiss as she eagerly met the rhythm he set. He ran his hands over Rollins’s body, marveling again at the beauty beneath his fingertips. Benson’s palm was running up and down his back, her touch simultaneously soothing and arousing.

He tensed automatically when he felt her positioning herself behind him, spreading him open, and his movements faltered. He forced himself to relax, and he pushed himself back against the head of the dildo when it nudged against his slick rim.

“Easy,” Benson whispered, rubbing his back while she shifted her knees and started to ease into him. “That’s good, Rafa,” she murmured, “you’re doing so well. Almost there.”

He dropped his head against Rollins’s shoulder, throbbing inside her, embarrassingly pleased by Benson’s praise. He reached an arm back and scrabbled his fingers against her hip, trying to pull her closer. Rollins wrapped her arms around him, holding him flush against her chest and watching Benson’s face as Benson concentrated on carefully filling Barba’s hole to the brim.

“_Ahh_, God,” Barba gasped into Rollins’s neck as Benson sank to the dildo’s hilt in his ass. He flexed his hips once, experimentally, and bit back a cry at the intensity.

“You good?” Rollins asked him quietly as Benson paused to give him time to acclimate.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Good.” He lifted his head to kiss her. He moved his hips again, feeling Rollins clench around him to pull him deeper. When he pushed back, the silicon dildo brushed his prostate. He pulled at Benson’s leg and she shifted wordlessly. She gave him a shallow thrust, more of a test than anything, and he cried out as the new angle gave his prostate a direct hit. “Yes,” he said before she could ask, “Like that, please, oh God.”

She moved her hips again, harder but still holding back. “You look so good like this, opened up for me,” she told him, pulling his cheeks apart so she could see the strap-on disappearing into his ass. “Can I fuck you, Barba?”

“Please,” he answered, moving his hips shallowly. Rollins lifted a leg, throwing it around him and hooking her heel behind Benson’s thigh, trying to pull them both closer. She was tightening around Barba, already teetering on the edge of orgasm, carried to the brink as much by the view above her as by the stimulation.

“How hard?” Benson asked. She slipped a hand under the strap-on, finding his heavy balls and giving them a squeeze. He pulsed inside of Rollins, felt her clench around him in response. He closed his eyes, trying to summon some self-control.

“As hard as you want. But I need you to stop when I come,” he answered. His breathing was already ragged.

“How hard do _you_ want?” Benson asked.

“As hard as you want,” he repeated, and her soft laugh was like a caress against his flushed skin. She leaned down and propped her hands on the bed. She was flattened against his back, the silk hot and slippery between their bodies. She started moving slowly at first, and he matched her rhythm—sliding forward into Rollins, back onto the dildo, forward, back; his muscles were already trembling from the effort of holding his orgasm at bay, and every hit against his prostate, every clench around his cock, was sweet torture.

Benson picked up her pace and he did his best to meet her thrusts, but his movements had become uneven. He kissed frantically at Rollins’s mouth, barely managing to find her lips in his desperation, and he could feel her body beginning to convulse beneath and around him. He focused all of his attention on her body’s reactions, doing his best to ignore his own as he gave his hips a few hard thrusts to push her over the edge. The blood was roaring in his ears. His skin was tingling, burning, his whole body on the edge of over-stimulation as Benson drove into his prostate relentlessly.

Rollins cried out against his mouth, clutching at him as she writhed and convulsed, and he continued to rut frantically, moments away from his own climax. He wasn’t sure he would survive the coming orgasm, but he would die happily as it shattered him into pieces.

He stilled inside of Rollins, half-collapsing against her, too overwhelmed to help anymore. Benson took over without hesitation, pushing herself up and grabbing his hips to steady herself. She thrust against him, pumping her hips hard and fast, pounding into him until he could do nothing but cling helplessly to Rollins as his orgasm tore through him. He filled the condom with shudder after shudder, still buried inside of the detective, and she clenched around him to draw every last drop from his body. He tightened around the dildo, the pressure growing uncomfortable.

He tried to find the strength to speak, to ask Benson to stop, but she was already carefully withdrawing from his body, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He sagged limply against Rollins, trying to breathe. His skin was on fire, every nerve tingling, but he didn’t want either woman to stop touching him. He trailed several breathless, open-mouthed kisses over Rollins’s shoulder.

He felt the bed dip as Benson climbed off, and he looked back to see her removing the strap-on. She smiled at him as she tossed it into a chair, and a moment later she was crawling over him onto the bed. Barba finally found the strength to shift his hips, withdrawing from Rollins’s body with a sigh.

“I’ll last longer next time,” he promised in a murmur, meeting her eyes.

Rollins laughed and stretched beneath him. “I’m not complaining,” she said. They both looked over at Benson as she settled onto her back beside Rollins. They moved in unison without having to discuss it; Barba shifted sideways, off of Rollins, and Rollins wriggled down the bed and rolled. In a matter of seconds she had her face buried between Benson’s legs, and Benson shifted her legs, tipping her head back into the pillow.

Barba loved the taste of Benson’s skin, but he wanted to feel the silk against his tongue; he’d wanted that since first seeing her in the nighty, and he ducked his head eagerly, closing his mouth around one silk-covered nipple. She fisted her hand in his hair, making wordless sounds of encouragement as he sucked at the silk and the hard bud of her nipple beneath.

Rollins’s tongue had Benson tumbling over the edge in less than a minute, and Barba moved to her other breast as her orgasm rippled through her body. When she tugged at his hair, he obediently lifted his head to meet her lips in a kiss, and then he collapsed at her side as Rollins crawled up to join them. She kissed Benson and then Barba, and then she sank to the bed on Benson’s other side with an arm thrown over her body and her hand resting on Barba’s side.

None of them spoke as their bodies cooled and their breathing slowed. Finally, Rollins broke the silence: “I gotta say, I think this is the best idea I ever had.”

Barba laughed weakly, and Benson offered Rollins an affectionate smile and quick kiss. “I think we should make this a regular thing,” she said, looking at Barba and raising an eyebrow. She considered. “Maybe not the same thing every time…” she added.

Barba laughed again, kissing her shoulder. He ran his fingers over her stomach. “I like this silk,” he murmured. He met her eyes. “Probably a few things we could do with something like that,” he suggested.

Benson grinned. “I’m sure we can think of something,” she agreed. She glanced down his body; he was still wearing the sagging condom. “Do you need help getting cleaned up?”

“No,” he said. “Thanks.” 

“We’ll take turns in the bathroom. You go first.”

He felt a stab of disappointment at the prospect of leaving them, but he smiled and gave her another kiss before rolling away. “I won’t take long,” he promised.

“Rafael,” Benson said, and he paused to look back at her. “When you’re done, come back to bed. We’ll sleep a while.” She and Rollins smiled at him, and he felt his heart flutter in response. He knew he was in trouble, but he couldn’t help but smile in return.


End file.
